The Strength of a Saiyan
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: ...My nose brushed against his neck I could smell the toxin of his sweat...His smell, his warmth, his arms, his chest was intoxicating...I knew he was the one...Vegeta/Bulma


UN BETAED

Notes: I have problems choosing wherever words should be past or present. And allot of conjugations. I never had a good English teacher so please bear with me. I know I promised not to start another story but this dream was hard to dismiss, plus I decided to make it one shot to pour it off my system and focus on the others I have on.

Title: The Strength of a Saiyan

I still remember it. The first day I met him.

At the time I was very unfortunate with men. Is not like I'm not attractive in fact the problems is I am attractive, and smart. A trait given to me by my father, who was the top and smartest engineer on the planet, as many news said. Our company has been leader of technology for around 30 years in a row. We always bring you the best for any day uses. I followed my father's footstep since I was eight.

The second one is, I am rich. Having our family's company overrun the technology has given us a fortune, non-stopping to this day. Everybody wants the new thing so we provide. Being attractive, smart and rich just places a big label on you for guys, to simple stick to you and live a hell of a luxurious life.

Have any of them ever liked me for being me? For what I love? I highly doubt it. Over the years I've become a very proud woman, a very strong tempered proud woman, and guys simply couldn't bear with it. I've placed pressure on all of them, that at the end none survived. Another proof that they were in just for the title of dating the smartest and richest first engineer woman.

Yea sure, there was this guy, whom I really liked. I've been in and out with him for around 7 years but it started to turn into a headache. He cheated, I kick him out; he begs and I welcome him back. It was one of the few guys from my group I like as a couple. The others were simple friends and brothers to me.

Until he came in.

He had nowhere to go when he came. He wanted to train, and who better than me to provide him all the equipment so I welcome him into the villa. He was hot tempered, stubborn and arrogant. I knew he could kill me right on the spot but he knew better than to. I had all he needed to archive his goal so he follow, grunting, complaining and with a death wishing glare at my back.

My boyfriend at that time, who I had been having a hard time keeping a relationship, didn't like the idea at all. He complained about that man who hurt our friends and tried to kill other; how I had allow him in the villa, and the dangers he can pose. At some point I knew he was right, but I also knew he was scare as hell at the man, he was ten times stronger than him and protecting me was out of the option for him.

Yet he came in almost any day he could, saying he also needed to train. I knew it was to keep an eye on me, just in cause.

That man turned out to be easier to control than expected. I couldn't understand why others fear him. The poor man has always been alone and feared in his life, it was just a matter of paying attention and respect to him and as much as he scream and complain, he would sullen to what you say. He was in foreign lands and he was in no position to start a war, alone.

Though, his efforts were dangerous, way dangerous. I lost counts of how many Gravity chambers he blew. How many I had to fix them. How many nights I had to drag him in unconscious to a bed. How many nights I slept beside his bed; mending his scars, wounds and how many fights I gotten with my boyfriend for it. The man had his purpose and he wasn't about to give up.

I remember every time I had to scream at him over the screen while he train on the Gravity Chamber while still injured. It was a non-stopping war of insults. Yet he was frustrated, and mad; so mad at the fact he hasn't achieve his goal.

The night before he left Earth, he entered the kitchen while he was gulping a gallon of water down his throat after his training. I always like when he finishes his training. He would come into the house, topless, showing all his muscles, scars cover in sweat, his black hair all messy. It was a very tempting sight for me. I am a very passionate woman, and very obsessive with when I see something I like. I was eating my homemade pasta while I was finishing one of the paperwork of one of the prototypes of the company.

"Why are you still with that man?" he asked his back to me as he open the fridge.

That got me by surprised as I gulped down a chunk of pasta and cough, "Why do you care?" I asked sounding a bit harsh.

He took the whole loaf of bread, and start munching on it. He closed the fridge and turned to face me. "He doesn't look much of a man for you."

"And since when are you deciding what type of men should I go out with?" That got him off guard and glared at me.

"I thought you of all people would be smart enough to pick someone suitable for your level of intelligence."

"Oh is that I compliment I hear from you?" He glared at me once again.

"Earthling women has no sense of mating do they?" he asked with his raspy arrogant tone. " Saiyan women would only mate with those worthy on their level."

"If earthling men weren't so selfish as to care for money," I started to say rather angry; my dinner lay forgotten on the table with my work. "I would finally have someone that really value me for what I am."

I slammed my pen down. Standing up to face him, "You men are all about, money, fame, and good looking things around."

A vein popped on his forehead as the towel he had on his shoulder fell to the floor, "Are you comparing me to Earthlings woman?"

I know I was stepping the line, but anger has gotten on me and apparently I had kept it in for a long time that I forgot whom I was talking with," Look at you! How many machines have you broken and you still haven't achieved anything! If you were a little less selfish about it and think like Goku would I wouldn't have to stay up every night taking came of you with you whine every night about not being able to do it!"

The last word came with a punch to his sweating chest and as soon as my knuckles touched his hard chest, I felt a strong pain on my knuckles and froze at the realization of what I had said, and worst to whom I said it. I looked up at the black pits staring at back at me with the most terrifying glare I've ever witness.

I thought I was going to die, but surprisingly he just turned and walked away. Just before he left the kitchen he said in a rather low tone, "You look better with your hair down."

The next morning one of the gravity traveling capsules where gone. And so was he.

I spent the next week with guilt all over my guts. Was there something I said that insulted him? Or has the truth really sulked in? I felt terrible, extremely terrible with the thought that something I had said might have driven the man on doing insane things that could cost his life. I worry about his injuries; who will take care of him while unconscious. Where has he gone?

My boyfriend was rather pleased with the news of him gone.

I wasn't, and that just had me all week unable to function properly. Every night I would spend watching the sky at my balcony, wishing to see a Gravity capsule falling down the sky, with him saying, "I did it woman."

My boyfriend became annoyed at my attitude, specially when finding out the cause of my dazes and worries was all because of him.

"He's gone!" he exclaimed, gripping the beer tightly, "You should be grateful you don't have a dangerous beast on your backyard blowing the entire villa to pieces!"

"Grateful Yamcha?" I asked angrily, "He's trying to achieve his goal, you know damn well what's going to happen in the future and we have to work hard on it! He's killing himself for it, while you're having a bloody blast here!"

"You think I don't care what's going to happen?"

"No I don't think so!" I answer back, "Deep down you have always been selfish. Caring about fame, how many women you have, having a thrill of a life, and leaving the hard work for other! You think I don't know about the girls?" I added, " I'm on my thirties now. You like young girls, you always did and I know damn well you are watching some on my back!"

Yamcha chuckled nervously, "Come on Bu-"

"Get out," I said pointing to the door.

"It isn't what you think it is-"

"Don't I? DON'T I?" I screamed at him, fighting the tears. "I am tired of this! The boat sinks and I have to pull it back! I'm really tired of all this ups and downs!"

"And you don't think I am mad at you letting him live here with you? You, worrying all over him? His training gears? His food sessions? His recoveries? All the messes he leaves?" he said as the beer shattered on his grasp.

I jumped at the reaction yet I wasn't easy to scare, not at this moment. My hand grabbed the beer at the counter I was drinking with him at the kitchen and threw it at his chest. The beer shattered on his chest, spraying the liquid all over his polo shirt, luckily it didn't hurt him in any way.

"This is my house! You have no right to say whom I invite in!"

"I am your boyfriend and has been for seven years!"

"Not anymore!" I exclaimed back tears rolling down my cheeks, "Get out!"

Yamcha seem to have sullen down at the sight of my tears. "Bulma please calm down." He said in a lower voice trying to sound sweet as he grabs my hand.

"No! Get out! Let me go Yamcha!" I exclaimed as he try to hug me. My hand automatic balled into fist, hitting his chest. " I said let me go you jerk!"

"No," he said in a hushing tone, "Give it up. It wont work." He added as I tried to push him away with all my might.

I was about to scream at the top of my lungs when I felt Yamcha's arms disappear around me while we both fell to the floor by and unknown force that seem to have collided with Yamcha.

As I tried to sit up, Ive noticed what had knock Yamcha down.

It was him!

He was halfway kneeling on top of Yamcha's back, twisting one of his arms on his back and pulling the other away from his grasp. He was topless, and his training pants were ripped to shred that were enough to cover his masculine parts. His entire body was cover in cuts, and scratchers, blood and dirt.

"You heard her right you jerk," he said in usual tough tone. "What a weakling of man you are to force your own selfishness to a woman."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Yamcha exclaimed angrily. He tightened his grasp on Yamcha's twisted arm and pressed one knee to the back of the man. That made Yamcha growled painfully.

"Oh no!" he said in a proud voice, "Yet you are hurting my host. I wont tolerate that. Accept the fact that is a woman out of your level."

"Who are you-" Yamcha tried to ask but I found my strength to stand up and walk over the black haired messy Saiyan, pressing his shoulder back. "That's enough Vegeta."

The Saiyan looked up at me, his eyes scanning my face and looked back at Yamcha' angrier. " This is what you can do after she have done for you?"

I noticed the tears were still rolling down my cheeks. Could he have gotten mad at me being crying? Could this arrogant stubborn Saiyan have developed a heart?

"Stop Vegeta," I said gripping his shoulder tightly, as Yamcha chocked down a scream of pain at the Saiyan's grasp.

Growling, he let go of Yamcha, standing up with this vibrant energy that sent shivers down my spine. "He's leaving." I said with a stern expression as I point at the door, "Wont you Yamcha?"

"This is-" Yamcha tried to say but before the Saiyan could say anything, I grabbed the jar full of flowers on the table and threw it at Yamcha's direction.

Both Yamcha and the Saiyan dodged the object and it smashed behind the wall. "Im leaving!" Yamcha exclaimed dashing to the door. "Bulma please this-"

But before he could finish his sentence I slammed the door shut on his face. "Its over Good Night!"

A low chuckled came from behind me and I turned, with angry eyes, I glared at the other man. I took an ornament from the small table at the door and threw it at the Saiyan. He dodge easily.

"Who do you think you are, coming this late to my house, after disappearing with one of my ship for an entire week!" I screamed out at the man who just laughed softy and proudly.

"You provided me with equipment, " he answerback with a cool obvious arrogant tone of his, "I am merely using them."

Angrily I pick up the chair and threw it at him; again he dodged easily now laughing harder, "You have no right to treat people like that!"

"What?" he asked, "He was taking advance of you while you were defenseless."

"I can take care of myself!" I said, now picking up a plate from the table. "I don't need you monkey to!"

He dodged, "OH I can see how you can take care of yourself while he was groping you all over."

Angrily I tossed another chair at him, "I hate your guts!" I screamed out , " After all these days I've been fucking worrying about your whereabouts like a stupid little girl and when you come back all you do is make fun of me! I thought you were dead! I was about to cry my eyes off for a stupid arrogant prick of a monkey!"

He stopped the chair I tossed him this time and placed it to the ground beside him, "I've came back here," he started to say, with a serious expression now walking towards me. That seems to have stopped me in my tracks. Have I crossed the line again?

"To thank you for your help." He finished saying now inches in front of me, "If you hadn't said that, I wouldn't never achieve it."

I felt a tingling sensation on the tip of my fingers, "You-You did it?"

A huge smirk appeared on his lips. There was a relieve down my stomach as I, without thinking threw my hand around his neck and hugged him, "That's great!"

I regret doing what I did as I heard a gasp coming from the Saiyan yet my body did not as my nose brushed against his neck I could smell the toxin of his sweat that just sent warmness down to my body and weakened my legs. Soon his strong arm held me by the waist, feeling the weight on his shoulder as my hands tightened.

"Ar-re you okay woman?" he asked, sounding bit nervous. I couldn't find my voice. His smell, his warmth, his arms, his chest was intoxicating. I felt how my blouse wet by the sweat of his chest, and making my breast pressed against him. Oh Kami, I had no bra on!

That just stiffed him a little and felt how his muscle twitched. Has he ever felt a woman against him? I let my eyes close, inhaling the smell of him, my lips now pressing against his neck. I felt how he gulped down his own saliva, a sigh of nervous! He hasn't felt a woman, at least not for a long time.

I pressed closer to him, my hand traveling down his back a bit. I could now feel his manhood hard enough touching near my feminine.

"Are you seducing me?" he asked trying not to sound nervous but I could smell it. Couldn't hold it. I had to let it out.

If there was something guys love about was how good I am in bed. And literally I am, I could still hear it from my previous boyfriends. Not only I am attractive, rich and smart, I am a beast in bed. They said it was like watching another woman. That geeky, tomboyish woman turns into a naught beast on the bed or so they say.

"What if I am?" I asked in a low voice, breathing against his ear. I felt him shiver a bit and smiled. "Do you want me to stop or are you scare?"

That just seem to hit the trigger and the Saiyan man took hold of my waist, lifting me off the ground and on top the table. That sent jolts down my back as his hand pushed my shoulders back, my back touching the table.

"Scare?" he said in a ragged voice, "Me, Prince of Saiyan, Scare?"

"Or is it you don't know what to do?" I asked followed with a soft laugh as how his throat tightened, a small blush appearing on his cheek.

My hand reached up to his neck, as I sit up a bit and brought him down to me, my lips close to his ear. He placed both hands on the table; I could see them tremble a bit. "I'll show you something Goku had that you haven't." I breathed in his ear, sending another shiver down his spine, "You can't let him win over you, can you?"

"No," came the soft response of the Prince.

"Let it flow," I said as I push back down to the table my legs now wrapped against his waist. "Let your instincts guide you. You're a man after all. If its your pride your scare of it's just me here; nobody else."

"Besides," I added, the tip of my finger tracing down his sweaty chest as he looks down at me, with a rather childish gap. "Your body wants it too."

He took a long breath and I saw how his muscles relaxed and leaned down our noses brushing. "Show me."

Kissing him is the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. It was…complete. All that lust, as his hand ripped my blouse, traveled all over my breast, my stomach, my legs as our tongue duel with each other in a fierce intoxicating battle for domination. I couldn't help but moan over his kisses.

I never knew such strong arms could be so soft and tender to me. My hand didn't stop traveling all over his back, deep into his hair, which drew a moan off his lips and down to his ass. I have dated strong men but never I have felt such amazing tight warm muscles all over me, it was so delirious.

We were breathing so heavily into each other mouth, licking each other lips, nibbling and biting like fierce animal. Oh Kami the feeling was so amazing! I wanted to feel him more and more and more. I didn't want it to stop.

He knew it too. He felt it too as his arm wrapped around my back, lifting me off the table, while he kiss me, waking through the hallway and to my room.

I felt the soft bed behind my back his lips now tracing down my neck, one hand massaging one of my breast as the other yank off my shorts. His lips traveled down to my breast, licking them, sucking them earning a moan from me in respond. I felt the cold air hit me and I knew he has taken my shorts and underwear off.

I felt his thumb pressing and trailing down my vagina and I couldn't help but buckle my hips in response. Soon his first finger followed, then the second and the third. I was wriggling all over the bed. The feeling was too much, like nothing I've had ever felt before in my life, he was so perfect. He hit every spot perfectly, like he already knew me before.

His breaths came ragged, very hard, with moans, between gripped teeth. He pulled up and I took my chance to slam him down to the bed and topped him. That took him by surprised with a soft grunt and as I sat, on his chest, my pre-cum and his sweat mixing together I smirked, "My turn."

His hard manhood had ripped the remaining clothe a bit; that gave me easier access and finally gotten ridden of the remaining rags. His manhood stood, complete erect, throbbing. With the tip of my nail I traced circles over the top, down to his cock and before the man could utter a word, I took it whole into my mouth.

I've never seem him do that expression but it was simply tempting, and made me feel in total control. His eyes rolled back, as he arch his back, both hand now gripping the cover of the bed, his nails ripping the bed open.

I went up and down, savoring the smell of his sweat and the precum of his shaft as he continue to tear the bed, now little feather flying around at every thrust he made with his hips. His mouth was wide out, a gaging followed by a loud moan. I became so wrapped in the mood that I didn't felt the aura that was glowing out of him.

His hand stopped me by the shoulders, and I felt how he pulled me up in a swift rolled over and then I found myself trapped beneath him. The blue aura grew stronger, wrapping over my body, feeling this amazing warm feeling. With his knee, he pushed my legs apart and in second he was inside me.

Any other woman would have thought of dying at the process but me, I simply couldn't believe the pure ecstasy I was feeling. My hand dug harder into his head, my eyes rolled in my eyelids, lousing sight of the man for a slit second.

He was growling, moaning, and slamming hard on me. His hand has reach up to the bed rest, cracking the wooden surface and the wall. I couldn't care less about the bed. It was this man who I was caring about. My legs wrapped around his waist. "Don't stop," I breathed out.

The man took the message and slammed faster and harder on me. I was moaning like hell. I could see how his hair was starting to change from black to golden, his dark eyes changing to light green. He was turning Super Saiyan!

At the last thrust, he screamed his aura turning golden and coming all over inside me. I couldn't describe the feeling, but as the overpowering filled me up to my ear. I felt my gaze blacking out.

The next morning I woke up, with a pleasant smile on my face. My eyes scanned around for the man and found it at my balcony, wearing a towel around his waist. "Morning." I mumbled trying to stand up. As I did my legs gave out on me and I slipped to the floor.

He held me before I could even bruise the floor and help me back to the bed. My arms and legs soon feel sore and throbbing as he sat down beside me and looked away.

"Forgive me," he said in a soft painful tone, "I got carried away."

"I saw you turned," I whispered, with a smile, "You went super."

"Look at you!" he now said looking at me painfully, "Doing that let you to all this!" he finished taking hold of my arms.

As I look down to my arms my eyes widened as the bruises and cuts all over them, including my legs, breast and stomach.

"They don't hurt," I added, " It was amazing."

He growled at my reply, "I did worst than him."

"No!" I said now cupping his face between my hands, "I don't regret this. Not at all! You made me feel something like never before in my life. I don't regret it at all!"

He was about to say something but I cut him off with a kiss, "Don't. Stay with me." I said as I pushed him down to the bed. That sent few feathers flying around us. "I'll get a new bed, and this time I'll be stronger." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, his hand around my waist and the other at the side of his head. "Thank you." He mumbled.

After that I knew he was finally the one.

Years went by and I gave birth to his son. Every night after I work hard on the company, he would welcome me back bed ready for me to lay down and rest. At times he would take care of our son for me as I work. The company has gotten more demands. He would grunt, complain at how annoying and troublesome the brat was but I knew deep down he love him. It is our treasure we created that night.

And most night we end up ravishing each other. Its like a drug to us; just when he finishes training and I have gotten home at the same time or late at night when I got out later than usual.

I made him train our son at the age of two. He looked at me surprised and I told him about Goku's new son. He hastily took the child and trained him as much as he could. I love to watch them both spare outside at the backyard; the small purple haired boy trying to keep up at his father's speed. It made me feel so proud of my boys.

Yet deep down I felt useless. If I needed help, I had to call him. If at work needed to move heavy things that weight tons, he would come and help me at work. At times he would go with me at work to see what I do and ask all kinds of questions. If something happens to the world, he along with our son and Goku, he would go and help while I stand back and watch, helplessly. I was always a distraction to the guys' cause I didn't know how to fight, how to defend myself.

After allot of research I decided to take fighting classes. The problem was I arrive home later than usual, extremely sore and tire. He was noticing something too at any touch I would flinch in pain and shake my head, saying its nothing. Until one night while I was taking a bath he caught me off guard and I reacted.

When his hand touched my hand I instantly grabbed his hand and twisted all the way to his back, earning a yelp from him. He did not expect such reaction and I hastily let to of his arm, "Im sorry! I got-"

"How did you learn that!" he asked surprised as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well I-" I tried to say but was cut off by his strong voice. "What have you been doing late at night?"

If there was something bad about him, that scares me off was when he wanted to know things, he was very demanding on it. Very demanding, hard and strict and you have to tell him before or otherwise it was a fierce discussion. He simple says he needs to know what his woman does. And he would emphasize his! At least after all is over he would apologize for his rudeness.

"Don't you think I haven't notice you come up all pained and sore? And I know it not just work."

So I told him. He was taken aback with the idea of me knowing how to fight and a bit annoyed by it.

"That is my job here," he said back such idea, "Protecting you and Trunks."

"But what if you're not here?"

"Then Trunks can do it."

"And what if he's not here either? Or any of my friends?" I added, as he was about to say something. "I need to feel like I'm not depending on you guys when a world crisis shows up. That I'm not holding you back at all for the mere worry of my safety."

Then a small smirk came on his lips, "Incredible!" he said, "No wonder you're the mother of my child."

"I could have teach you," he added.

"I didn't want to bother you. You're so strong that I thought would be difficult for you to handle me."

"Are you doubting the control of my strength?" he asked almost with a growled, "After all those nights you think I cant hold back for the sake of teaching you?" he crossed his arms on his chest, feeling offended, "You insulted me woman."

Yet he liked the fact that I have toned by body. He said that such training had marked out the beauty of my body and it was becoming more and more difficult for him not to ravish me on the middle of the backyard on the weekends while I train.

Everything was going perfect until that monkey came in.

The Saiyan Prince and my son were training when an explosion nearby them set off. I thought it was Trunks who accidentally let one of his lighting balls off but as a stepped out to the backyard I stopped in my tracks

We thought he was dead. Hell, Vegeta Himself had killed him so how in hell was he standing in our backyard?

"Go to your mother," I heard the Saiyan say to the nine year old. Trunks was about to complain when his father cut him off angrily, "NOW!"

I wrapped my arm around the boy's neck as he stopped beside me looking at the scene. I can see what he was doing, sending Trunks to protect me.

Vegeta approached the bald man, who was smirking back at him with an odd gleam on his black eyes. He told him something I couldn't make out. I saw how Vegeta's hand clenched, the muscles of his back twitching.

Something was troubling Vegeta's mind. The Saiyan Prince turned and walked over to the house, passing by Trunks and me. "Stay on guard boy, "he hissed out at Trunk as he went over to our room. I hastily followed him and saw he had his training back on his shoulder.

"What you're leaving just like that?" He made a hissing down.

"I am trying to figure out why Nappa who I killed years ago is alive in the flesh!"

"You don't have to do this alone, "I said to him pushing him back to the room.

"Yes I do. This is my business. I don't need Kakarot's nose on this!" He took out a small object from his bag. It looked like a keyhole, the size of my index finger. He pressed it against the wall to the side of the door. I saw how the keyholes attached to the wall with blue vines coming out of the black hole of the keyhole glowing slightly.

"This key," he said handing out a gold key, "Will transport you to where I am when placed inside. When you see it glowing, its my call."

"Vegeta," I said looking at the key. He took hold of the back of my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me for a short time and letting me go.

"This is a matter concerning my race. I don't want you or Trunks or anybody else involved."

He walked off to the door. I follow him, my legs growing weak. He ruffled Trunks hair on his way out, "Take care of your mother for me will you?" And in a flash he was gone, along with that bald man, named Nappa.

A week passed since he left. I was growing restless, starting at the blue keyhole every night, waiting to glow. Trunks would ask why his father left. Who was that guy? What business does his father has with him. I only shook my head unable to respond all the questions he asks.

One night while I tossed in my bed I saw a blue light on the wall. My tiredness completely forgotten, my hand grabbed the key from the night table and went to the wall, placing the key inside. A warm blue light surround next thing I know I was in another room.

It was very dark. The walls were cold and slippery; the floor was hard and cold at my feet. I try to adjust my eyes to the small dim light coming from a small table beside a huge bed, bigger than mine. A big stuffy chair lay on my right, with a wine colored tapestry and a door beside it. The door slowly opened and my husband came out, rather tired, with small black bags under his eyes and few bruises.

"You made it," he said in a tired tone.

"What- Where-How?" was all that stuttered out of my mouth. He didn't answered instead he slipped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I felt him inhaled deeply and a small sighed escape his lips. What came next was a blur but by the time I realized it we were all tangled up on the bed, ravishing each other's lips and having a wild intense night after a week.

The next morning I would wake up on my room, securely at my bed the keyhole dimmed out. At first I thought it was a dream but when the next night came the keyhole would gleamed brightly and I was back at his arms, making love like we haven't seem each other's in days.

He wouldn't say much. Each time I ask he would only say 'I'll be over soon' or 'I'm closer to the truth' but he never mention what was going on, or where were we every night.

It went like that for two weeks. Trunks was growing impatient at his father's disappearance and was now ranting about how stupid his father always acts and never includes him on anything. Just was I was sitting down with Trunks on the table while he was doing his homework I saw a blue light coming from the highway.

"Finish your homework," I told the boy as I stood up and walked over my room.

The keyhole was glowing strongly against the wall. It felt weird. Vegeta never call on this time of the day. It was always every night. Soon my mind played tricks on me. What if he was in trouble? He needed help? Badly hurt? I couldn't shake the worries off to think straight so I took the key and teleport back to him.

And I wish I didn't.

"So you are his little entertainment," A voice said to my right as the room came to focus.

I quickly jumped to a defensive pose at noticing the man. It was that bald man, Nappa, who snatched my husband away from his family. He sat on the chair, with his usual Saiyan outfit, smirking.

"I feel a little jealous now," he added standing up from the chair, "Women here are no fun at all. And just happen to pass here that few night I saw something. Vegeta said you were no worth at first, yet you had the personality of a Saiyan woman."

He stepped closer and took a step back, scanning the room. Vegeta isn't here. Trunks isn't here. I never thought I could feel so helpless. I trained to defend myself but never thought that it would be against a Saiyan warrior.

"That made me feel so curious. I have to see it for my own eyes. And here you are."

I noticed a tabled to my left with two chair and a few of wooden vases on top. Hastily I took a vase, tossed it to the other man who looked surprised at the assault and the fact it hit him right at the nuts.

I dashed out to the door behind me, leading me to a dark hallway. I simple follow the where the dim light was coming as I heard the men laughed, "Indeed!"

I reached what happens to be a kitchen from the looks of the pots and tables around. The bald man came from behind and I quickly slipped down and pass the table, locating a door and the front when coming out of them. I kicked a few chairs to his direction and I heard them cracked, the man grunting in return. Just as I reach the door, my hard turning the knob the man slammed the door shut before I could completely open it, pressing hard against me.

He laughed, his tongue now trailing disgustingly over my right cheek as I felt a pain on my ribs. "And you taste good!"

"Get off me you sick bastard!" I exclaimed trying to push him away. He rolled me to face him his weight pressing against me to the door. My hand reach over to pushed his chest away with all my might as he laughed at my attempts.

I felts his hand now slipped under my shirt gripping my breast roughly, my hand balled into fist now hitting over and over his chest, bruising him up while he just laughed, his tongue running down my neck like a wet snake. I was at a serious disadvantage. He was pinning me against the door, one hand steadily holding my waist while the other groped all over my body.

I felt how his hand ripped my shirt off along with my bra as now his other hand pulled down my shorts. "I can see why he lied," he said in a twisted evil voice.

"You are utterly delicious! Little bastard wanted you all for him!"

"Stop this instant," I screamed out of the top of my lungs.

"Or you'll what?" he said pushing back with an evil smirk. I took my chance even if it wouldn't be effective at least in my consciousness I tried. I concentrated all my strength and might into a single fist.

My fist collided with his nose, and it felt like hitting a hard brick wall. I felt my knuckles cracked and followed by an agonizing pain. The blow seems to have been strong enough to knock some air and balance off him. I quickly ducked away from him.

A loud laughed reached my ears, "You want it rough bitch? Then lets have it rough!"

Next thing I know my head hit the counter where the pots have been laying, falling all over me to the floor. As I turned back to face him, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head he stood towering all over me with the most nasty smirk, a drip of blood coming down his nose.

He stepped hard over my left leg and I felt the bones cracking as he does. I let out an agonizing scream, tears now coming out of my eyes. The pain was too much; I barely could keep up with his laughs as now I felt my arm crushed under his grip. Another agonizing scream followed and I felt him lift me off the floor and slamming me down to one of the tables. I felt by ribs cracked and a warm liquid coming out of my head.

My gazed became blurred as he fumbled with something. My uninjured hand reached out to push his chest away with a failed attempt. "No, no." I continue to say weakly and another scream left my lips feeling his cock forcing his way inside me.

The pain was too much, the blood was too warm, and the only words I recall saying before blacking out was

"Vegeta, I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Something felt wrong; terribly wrong. This nagging feeling wouldn't leave me alone. It was there bugging my brain, telling me to go back and I couldn't understand why.<p>

It took me half an hour to come to my own conclusion after the continued poke of these feeling that weren't going to leave me alone at all for the day. I dropped off the mission and fly back to the headquarters. Each time I was closer this feeling grew stronger, almost to the point of panic.

I couldn't let panic rule over me. It isn't acceptable, not in this moment. I was close to finding the truth behind all these resurrections. Many of our enemies have been reanimated from the dead, and we lived oblivious to it. But what was bothering me was Nappa. Why has the decided to bring me, the Saiyan Prince All the way to here?

My hand reached out for the door and I could see how it tremble. I closed it with a snap to a fist and again open the door with a first grasp on my system. What I saw wasn't a pleasant welcome. The place was turned upside down. Chairs and tables all over the place, broken expect one large chair to my left where Nappa sat with a smug expression on his face, as he watch a hologram popping out from the square he had on his lap.

"Will you care to explain what this is?" I asked with an arrogant tone.

"A mess, that is." He said sarcastically.

I noticed a red substance on the table that was near the counters of the pots where lay around the floor. I walked over the table and touch the red substance, which appears to be fresh blood. I lift my finger to my nose and smelled the blood.

My body went rigid at the scent the blood had emitted.

Bulma's blood?

My instincts quickly kicked in, completely forgetting Nappa was on the room I dashed over to my room and felt how my throat tightened at the terrible sight.

There lay on the bed the woman I've devoted my life to. The reason of my success lay there on the bed all bruised up, cover in blood with little clothes on her, left leg broken and one of her arms seems to be badly beaten.

The scent of blood sickened me to my stomach. I felt how my small lunch chugged on my stomach in pain. "Bulma," I was able to say in a weak voice walking over the beaten up body of my wife. The smell of tears and sperm hit my nostril as the woman stirred her head at my direction.

"Vegeta," she barely whispered out, the light on her blue eyes diming, her blue hair falling a bit over them at her movement.

My hands were now trembling, trying to look for a place where I could touch the woman without causing any pain. Her body was so badly beaten and seeing her like this just made me tightened my hand into fist. "Sorry," I heard her say now tears rolling down her blue eyes, "So strong….I Tried…."

There was no more words that can be said. This was unacceptable. That man just…just.! Argh!

I felt all my bones, all my muscles reacting to the infuriating feeling that was growing through my veins. I let my anger take hold over me, this melancholic feeling of survival, of desperation to see someone pay for such crimes.

I became Super Saiyan.

I don't know how fast I moved but by the time I blink my eyes I was holding Nappa tightly against the wall of the kitchen from his neck, his entire body crackling the wall almost encrusted on it.

"How dare you lay a finger on the mother of my child!" I shouted at the man, my golden aura growing stronger and larger at my rage.

"Your child?" Nappa said, "Hell of a fighter you have there!" followed with a laugh.

My hand tightened against his neck, shaking off that annoying smile of his. "I could kill you right now if I want you you little insect. I always could have!"

"If you do they'll hunt you down!"

"Let them hunt me!" I said through gritted teeth, "I will not let you live for what you did!"

"Think things through Vegeta," Nappa tried to say, his face now startled at my answer.

"When they do, I'll be ready!" I said, now with a smirk on my face, "Now go back to hell where you belong!"

With a blast from my hand I blew that annoying man to hell once again.

I went back to my wife, now trying to pick her up from the bed, still at my Super Saiyan form, and teleported back to our house.

As I lay her down to the bed, she looked up to me with these tearful yet happy eyes, "You…here." She said softy. I tried to hush her down not to force herself to talk when the door of the room opened.

"Mom I finished-" Trunks started to say and stopped at the scene. His blue eyes went to me, his father on Super Saiyan form to the beaten body of his mother. "MOM!"

"Call the medics!" I told the boy as I wrapped the covers of the bed in my arms and use it to clean his mother's face.

"But what-"

"CALL THE MEDICS NOW YOU BRAT!" I screamed at him. He jumped at my voice and dashed away.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive. I went back to my regular form, refusing to leave the room as the medics tried to mend her. The guilt inside me was unbearable. I placed the one I care most on danger for my own selfishness. I wanted to solve things by myself and still feel her warmth that I had exposed her to a dangerous thread. I couldn't forgive myself. I simply couldn't.

Kakarot appeared minutes later with his sons Gohan and Goten . The bloody brat of mine must have called them and they came dashing in trying to help.

Kakarot felt guilty at the news. There wasn't much that could be done to Bulma for a fast pace recovery. Piccolo and Dende were out for an entire week off the radar and the season of setsu beans hasn't come in. The doctors couldn't assure any recovery and I was driving myself nuts with guilt and worry.

I told the threat now my actions hold at the murder of Nappa, how in other planets many of our Saiyan enemies had been revived. Kakarot simple placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You did what you should Vegeta, "he said in a confident tone, "He bruised her up badly, I would have done the same to him. Besides, Bulma has been like a sister to me. If helping you fights means helping her and the world, we'll gladly do it."

I spent nights restless sitting beside her as she lay on the bed unable to do a thing to help her recover. My hands went to my forehead in frustration and it was then I remember.

When I was around five, before my planet was destroy by Freeza and my father was alive, I remember him telling me about the mysteries of the Saiyan Race. Why we were such fierce warrior; Hard to kill. It was all in our blood. We could sustain bruises and pain than any other race because of our strong regenerating cells in our blood.

I quickly dig my nails on my forearm, drawing an excessive amount of blood through the wound. I looked at the tubes that were connected over to Bulmas's arms and into her pumping veins. I yanked one of the tubes and pressed it against my wound, watching as how it rolled down into the tube and into her bloodstream.

"This better work father."

I saw how her hand started to twitch a bit followed by her arms, legs and body. I watched how her wounds at minutes passes by they closed back without leaving any strong scars. Her skin now looks less pale than before and barely bruised up. In a matter of three hours she was back to the beautiful woman I love.

"Vegeta?" she called in a raspy voice. I took hold of her hand in response. "You are all over me. I can feel this warm feeling over me."

"Its my blood." I said as she took her mask off with her other hand.

"Its exhilarating," she said with a quivering voice.

"Hush. It's healing you."

I called the doctors in and in a few hours Bulma was off those annoying machines and standing up. Thought I wouldn't let her. She would glare at me every time I pushed her back to the bed. "Im not useless Vegeta!"

"You had a rough time," I answer back fiercely, yet the woman didn't quiver. It must have been my blood. Because suddenly the woman had this unbelievable strength I've never felt before. There was this radiant aura emitting from all the pores of her body.

She knocked me down flat to the bed, and unbelievably hard. I could feel the tingling feeling of a bruise growing where she grabbed me and knock me down. She then land with a strong force on my stomach, both legs at either side of me knocking my breath for a slit second.

"Kami's sake!" I said surprised, "I don't know what my blood has done to you but your getting way stronger than I expected."

Bulma laid her head on my shoulder with a kiss, her hands caressing my ribs. "I felt it how it wash all my pains and worries away. I felt how much you love me Vegeta."

I felt my cheeks warmed up and looked away, "Don't get carry away woman."

She left a giggle escape her lips. I desperately love that giggle, and I felt my body responding to it. "Now I want to see to what extend my new strength can satisfy you Ve-ge-ta." The last three syllabus of my name came out accompanied with a ragged breath and nibbles on my ears.

Boy oh boy. I see another Saiyan baby on the way.

THE END.


End file.
